


The Entomology of Cuddling

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Entomology, F/F, lame pun title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: After days apart, Hoshi would rather cuddle with Eizabeth than help with her work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Star Trek (any tv), anypair, cuddling instead of actually working like they are supposed to be."

Hoshi smiles at Elizabeth as she enters the lab. “You called for me?”

Elizabeth’s answering grin is warm. “I did. When we were on the surface, the locals gave me a book detailing the local entomology.” She waves it. “Some of it’s easy to puzzle out, but because there’s so much specific vocabulary, I’m having a hard time translating it. I thought you might be able to help.”

“Of course. Though I didn’t bring the UT…”

“You can go back for it later. Just take a look?”

“All right.” Hoshi seats herself next to the other woman, who slides the book over in front of her. “What exactly are you having trouble with?”

Elizabeth points to a passage accented by a photograph of a brilliantly purple insect with seven legs, all tipped with wicked-looking claws. “Apparently these are important to the local food chain, but they’re dying off in droves. If I can get some basic information, I can start to try figuring out why.”

Hoshi smiles at her dedication. “You really enjoy this, don’t you?”

“Away missions? Getting to actually do something important?” Elizabeth laughs. “Of course! Even if it’s just bugs, I get to be a part of saving the day for once.”

“You always save my day,” Hoshi croons, and wraps her arms around the other woman even as her girlfriend rolls her eyes. “I missed you when you were away, you now.”

“I know. Me too.” Elizabeth leans into her and kisses her cheek. “Hopefully one of these days we’ll get to go together.”

“Maybe…” Hoshi muses, not really thinking about future missions, merely relishing being close to her. It had been a long few days alone.

Elizabeth sighs softly, one hand smoothing over Hoshi’s hair. “We’re supposed to be working, you know,” she says gently.

“Just five more minutes,” Hoshi begs, tightening her grip.

“Two more minutes,” Elizabeth relents, kissing her again. “Then we get to translating this. We can get reacquainted when we’re both off duty.”

Hoshi’s lips curve against her skin. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
